


【SK】无题 7

by pandayumi



Category: singtokrist SK 一年生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandayumi/pseuds/pandayumi
Summary: ＰＳ别想了我就是因为卡文所以开了一个堪比黑洞的脑洞谢谢目测还有两章左右吧……就结束了其实本来也不止，只是我跟我的朋友讨论过，与其让我等到完全失去更新的热情，不如尝试给他一个结局吧　的感觉。可能以后会更新点番外篇什么的　所以　准备要坐过山车了吗……因为故事进度将会十分快速果然我还是比较适合写短篇来着（（笑不过我想补充一下我好像没看过狮子哭的样子　所以自己脑补了一波　可是还是有点不真实呢。





	【SK】无题 7

**Author's Note:**

> ＰＳ
> 
> 别想了我就是因为卡文所以开了一个堪比黑洞的脑洞谢谢
> 
> 目测还有两章左右吧……就结束了
> 
> 其实本来也不止，只是我跟我的朋友讨论过，与其让我等到完全失去更新的热情，不如尝试给他一个结局吧　的感觉。
> 
> 可能以后会更新点番外篇什么的　所以　准备要坐过山车了吗……因为故事进度将会十分快速　
> 
> 果然我还是比较适合写短篇来着（（笑
> 
> 不过我想补充一下我好像没看过狮子哭的样子　所以自己脑补了一波　可是还是有点不真实呢。

平行时空向

 

喜欢的欢迎留言按赞

 

不喜欢的 就不喜欢吧

 

7.

 

　　SINGTO正式和合作了多年的公司解约。

　　「那么按照你之前打电话给我的事，我已经清算了你在GMM约期间的所以报酬并做了一个整合，」SINGTO很感谢听到自己要求时毫不犹豫就答应的会计部的同事说， 「而你要求的文件，便是这一份了。」

　　文件上写的是关于银河公司旗下银河娱乐有限公司的股权转让书。 「我已经在最低的成本下一点点的买下银河零散在外的小股份，给你凑到足够股份进入董东会。」

　　「不过我以我现在的最后的钱跟我之前给你的……根本不够用来买到这庞大的股份。」

　　这时OFF出现在SINGTO的身后，「你别忘了我这兄弟，我多少也有钱能扔着。我这是在投资而已。」OFF若无其事的说，但SINGTO知道他在用自己的力量来支持自己。

　　「没把KRIST追回来你就当一辈子清洁工吧。」OFF离开。

　　「喔，」一直在电脑前的会计同事说，「奶妈也给了一些，说要让你好好追老婆。」

　　数额有点多。但更令SINGTO感动的是这些已经共事了许久的人没有因为他选择了离开而不再跟他交往，反而大家都知道SINGTO的一片情深，各自都尽着一份力，然后一起用力地推开他。把SINGTO推开GMM，往KRIST的身边飞去吧。

　　他们这一份礼，无以为报。 SINGTO作为一个一大人他真的不是爱哭的人，但面对这些来自自己同事的爱，盯着股权转让书的双眼泛起泪滴，一下，一下的小心翼翼地掉了来。

　　「谢谢你们……」SINGTO擦过眼泪。

　　「还哭什么，快，OFFGUN都准备好车子载你去银河公司了。」

　　SINGTO慎重地把文件放到自己的书包后，用手胡乱擦了一通自己脸上的泪痕和鼻涕便容光涣发的往停车场出发，准备前往银河作战。

　　OFF跟GUN只能把SINGTO送到门口，「兄弟，好运。」便

　　SINGTO在门口便交由KRIST现经理人为SINGTO带路到老板的房间去。

　　SINGTO站在门口，「我衣服有没有问题？」经理人顺着SINGTO的问题打量他全身，「没呢，想想现在你还是老板头上的老板，不要太紧张。」经理人顺了顺SINGTO的背，「走吧。」

　　经理人帮他敲门。

　　「请进。」

　　两人推门而入，看到一位半百的男人正端在沙发上，沙发前的茶几上放了两杯茶，显然是在等待SINGTO的到来了。

　　「你好，我是SINGTO，PRACHAYA　RUANGROJ。」

　　「我知道是你，我们的新股东成员。」

　　两人伸出左手礼貌相握，「请坐。」

　　「虽然这是一个比较个人的问题，但我真的很好奇为什么SINGTO先生便是倾尽你在GMM公司得来的报酬来换取这一个席位？」眼前五旬的老人一点都不显老态，相反因为他身穿简便T-SHIRT跟轻便的裤子而显得十分年轻，单是从视觉年龄看，不过也就四十岁，还是男人最有魅力的那一个阶段。

　　「因为我想会我来当他的羽翼，让他能够自由的在自己热爱的演艺圈中飞翔。」

　　「当年你们公司想要签KRIST的时候唯一的要求是要跟我分手，因为这会阻挡他向前的路，那么我现在站在这里，便是要告诉所有人，我不会是阻挡他的人，更是那一个为他铺好路，还要成为这段路的清道夫，扫平一切KRIST障碍的存在。」

　　一直站在身旁默不作声的经理人内心都快感动到要哭了。

　　不行，要忍住。

　　老板显然也被他为了KRIST所做的一切都惊呆了。

　　「看来你十分爱KRIST。」

　　SINGTO不否认。

　　「不过有件事……」SINGTO沉默了一阵后又继续说，「请问你们还有招聘吗……我把钱都投到这儿来了……暂时短期内有点穷。」

　　老板失笑，欢快的笑声传播房间每一个角落，「小事，你现在都已经是我老板了……不过要找一些短期的﹑最好能日结让你生活不至于三餐不饱就有点困难……」

　　老板认真陷入沉思。

　　「啊，请问你们清洁工缺人吗？」

　　「清洁工？」两道疑问的声音来自老板跟经理人嘴巴。

　　「对，清洁工！」

—

　　KRIST最近有些害怕，因为公司好像请了一个自己的小迷弟来当清洁工。

　　撇开自己在公司的时候他常常出现在自己视线范围不说，连自己跑通告回到公司门口第一个见到的也是这一个行迹古怪的清洁工。他一天除却自己经理人外，见最多的就是这位清洁的朋友，也不是说他在歧视任何职业，只是能不能不要……一直跟着自己。

　　KRIST看着自从自己踏进公司门口就一直亦步亦趋地跟着，「哥，你有觉得最近公司请回来的清洁工怪怪的吗……」

　　「怎么了吗？」

　　「我总觉得那个清洁工老是跟着我……」KRIST通过升降机前的镜子瞄到身后不远处正在清洁地板的人说，经理人顺着他的视线看去……

　　SINGTO先生你能不能不要跟得这么近？

　　「有吗，可能是你最近工作太忙了吧。不过如果是的话，说不定是你的忠实粉丝呢。」经理人意味不明的笑了笑，敷衍地回答KRIST的疑问。

　　「电梯到了，走吧。」经理人拉着还发呆的KRIST进电梯，直到两人消失在电梯门后SINGTO才把手上的工具放下，拿出他的手机。

　　手机传来的正正是经理人的消息：同学你家小可爱已经发现你这个跟踪狂。

　　SINGTO嘴角挂起一个笑容，虽然戴着口罩也没有人留意到，但就算只有自己知道自己嘴像被抹了蜜一样甜到心里去就好了。

　　正待SINGTO打算把手机收回口袋时，又响起了一个新信息。

　　「SING，最近在哪高就啊怎么都不见你消息。」发信息的人是oFF。

　　「啊，抱歉啊，我最近在银河当清洁工，时间排得有点紧才没怎么有空回你信息。」明明就是在借工作之名当一个偷窥老婆的跟踪狂。

　　在GMM公司的OFF看到信息吓得掉了手上的电话。

　　「怎么了爸比？」GUN帮忙捡起地上的电话然后瞄了一眼手机上的信息。

　　「咚。」手机再次掉地上的声音。

　　「GUN宝你怎么连手机都没有接好。」路过的NEW看到刚才的一幕便进来帮忙捡起电话，后随的是TAY。

　　NEW把手机放到OFF面前，「怎么啦你们，两个都没睡饱？」

　　OFF猛地摇头，「不，我很清醒，宝你刚刚是不是看到什么。」

　　GUN缓了过来，点头道，「嗯，我看到爸比你看到的东西。」

　　看着在打哑谜的两人，NEW干脆直接看OFF的手机。

　　「TAY啊，SINGTO他真的当银河的清洁工去了……」

　　远在银河的SINGTO悠然地走入电梯按下KRIST所在的楼层，哼着KRIST的SKY，看着心情不错。

　　倒是不知道在GMM风中凌乱的四人了。


End file.
